Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus which processes and displays received image content, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image processing apparatus displays an image signal supplied from an external device such as a DVD, or processes and displays image content supplied from a broadcasting station. Particularly, terrestrial broadcasting stations, cable broadcasting stations and regional broadcasting stations provide image content in real-time according to broadcasting time schedules.
If a user selects a channel, the image processing apparatus tunes to a frequency band corresponding to the selected channel, and may receive image content from a broadcasting station.
If a user desires to view particular image content, he or she may check information on broadcasting time and channel of the image content and change to the corresponding channel to view the image content at the broadcasting time.
However, as the broadcasting station supplies the image content in real-time, the user would have to record the image content to view it after the broadcasting time of the image content elapses, which is inconvenient to the user.
Broadcasting stations now provide a video on demand (VOD) service which stores previously-broadcasted image content in a predetermined server and transmits requested image content among the stored image content if a user requests the image content.
However, the user would have to connect to the broadcasting station server to receive the image content through the VOD service, and search for the desired image content from the multiple stored image content. Several user manipulations are required to search for a requested image content, and accordingly, the time necessary to search for the image content is great.